Steamy Afterthought
by absolutefem
Summary: Book Four of At the Gym. Yaz and 13 mess around in a sauna.


**Steamy Afterthought**

**A/N Book four of At the Gym series. ****Yaz decided to take the Doctor to the gym on one of their visits home for a 'girly day'**

Once again Yaz had insisted they visit home, the Doctor had obliged to keep her happy. Their usual spot was vacated and they landed softly down, nearly missing the flower bed. Ryan and Graham had flown off quickly to meet their lunch reservations, but Yaz stayed slightly behind; she watched the Doctor fiddle around with whatever leaver was broken, goggles hastily applied and seat taken under the TARDIS console. She rested herself into the doorframe, watching the Doctor work. After a while she noticed Yaz standing there oblivious to distraction; she wondered why she had waited to catch attention and not just called out.

"I thought you were going to visit Sonya today?" She questioned, the thick, now engrained Sheffield accent carrying the message.

"I was but then I thought of something better to do instead," the Doctor smiled with intrigue before Yaz added "just the two of us." The smile spread a little, it was a small thing it made her feel important for a moment.

"Well, what is it?" The words fell out of her mouth, it was lucky they came out in the right order. She desperately wanted to know now, it was like an ignored pain, unavoidable and with a patience she would heal it.

Yaz began with a smile and a chuckle as she could see the impatient glance of the Doctor and she knew just how to get her excited. "I thought I could show you a gym and we could have a girly day to ourselves. What do you think?" Her eyes lit up and sparkled, her twin hearts pumped in excitement, her brains trying to comprehend how to reply. A small 'oo' sound was the only thing that seemed to resonate from her, making Yaz laugh.

After regaining her consciousness she said: "that would be brilliant. Come on then where is this 'gym' we can go right now." She leapt up and stuck her goggles into her mess of blonde hair. A couple of flicks and a running around the console later, they landed with a crash outside a graveyard. The double doors flew open and threw the two of them out into a heap.

Yaz picked herself up and dusted down her jeans, "this isn't it." There was an 'oh' from somewhere below her as she pulled the Doctor up by her arm. She ran back inside as it started to rain heavily, the drops trailed down the TARDIS' windows, the reflection melted into the round things all across the room.

With another crash and a loud bang they landed again, Yaz had to hold on this time as the seats were still too far away from the console. The railing almost gave way, the weight of the compression field squeezed in on them. "I don't think the TARDIS is feeling very well." Yaz cried out in the disarray.

"No she's just getting on a bit, aren't you, old girl." She patted the control deck affectionately, and looked back to Yaz. This time when the doors sprung open there was a impressive three-storey building in front of them. The second floor just had a grey glass panel to conceal the treadmills and red puffy faces. The TARDIS was locked with a click of her fingers and they set off, arm in arm like an old married couple.

In the lobby was a kindly looking woman with glass and a pen pressed to her lips in confusion; she was on the phone and by the sounds of it she was arguing with someone. She held up a finger to make them wait as Yaz approached the desk. She put the phone down in anger and protested her annoyance about whomever had been on the phone. Pausing for a moment she refreshed her head and with a new smile said, "How can I help you?" There was still a hint of irritation but she passed it over.

Yaz remembered her plans and replied brightly, "yes, we'd like to use the sauna." The Doctor stood perplexed and made a glance towards her friend, with one eyebrow raised and face comparable to a wiggly line; Yaz felt compelled to lighten the confusion. "It's a really hot room with steam in it."

"Oh right, er why?" The Doctor seemed a little eased but still unsure.

"It's good for you, apparently." The woman now looked up from her computer and told them the sauna was free to use at their disposal.

Yaz trailed off to find the sign post leading up the stairs, along with changing rooms, showers and toilets was sauna written in orange and with an arrow pointing upwards. As the began the climb up the stairs the Doctor found herself talking, "what's the deal with stairs, I mean I know they get you places but their so steep and it takes effort to use them. I am over 2000 years old you know." There was a look of shock on Yaz' face as they approached the changing rooms, she stared waiting for the answer never asked. "I'm really old, I know. But you lot do seem to go through life so quickly. 80 years, it's pitiful really." She saw the sadness in her friend's eyes and shut herself up.

Now fully undressed and kitted out in towels they made their way to the wooden door marked sauna; obviously not without an interesting conversation about the necessity of female underwear in social situations. The room was steamed and empty, the wooden benches looked warm and inviting. They sat down and admired the hot coals, steam pouring from them as they added more water. It was getting hotter and hotter, the moisture seeping into their skin; there was a small wooden bucket of water on the side of the coals, they used to cool off before the towels were removed and discarded on the floor.

They sat and talked, the situation not awkward just nice. It was the reason Yaz had suggested it; she knew how much she just wanted to be away from the boys and that the Doctor must feel that too. "Doctor have you ever, you know, done it, with someone." Yaz tried to hide her nervousness with a thoughtful look.

The Doctor gazed back into her memory and came up with; "Yes, I think so, my wife River and I used to hook up quite a lot, but she's gone now." Yaz looked sadly at her and felt the need to stop the conversation now. Seeing the hurt on Yaz' face she replied "Oh she's not dead, she just saved. We used to get up to mischief though. There was a lot of messing around, but I was a man back then and it all made sense. Now I'm not sure."

"What is it, that you're confused about?"

"My liking hasn't changed and I thought it would, and I am a woman now apparently so that means I'm different in your society. It's just all too much to process." She gazed down towards the floor, before Yaz took her and reassured her that as a different species she was always going to be different in her society, but that makes her special. She looked into the Doctor's eyes and saw a dot of hope and love amongst the darkness, the age and the grief that coursed through her veins. She leant down towards her and pressed her lips to hers in sympathy, the apology and acceptance. They broke away, the look of gratitude played out on the Doctor's face, Yaz' lips swollen and lustful.

They kissed again, this time there was exploration and excitement, the previous grief swallowed in their new-found joy. Yaz begged an entrance, she swiped her tongue along the Doctor's bottom lip, she parted eagerly and allowed entrance. The Doctor felt her shoulders being nudged downwards, her back laying down on the bench, Yaz on top; she was attacking her lips in a frenzy. She moved onto her neck and left pink blushes on her pale skin, she trailed over her collar bone, spreading the blush over her chest. Her nipples peaked and accentuated the curve of her breast. Yaz rested on her elbows and held herself up to look at the Doctor; red, flushed and out of breath. Yaz plotted her way down towards her entrance, the rosy spots like crosses on a map. She dipped her tongue through the Doctor's folds, tasting the built up residue of arousal. Her clit swollen and puffy, it throbbed under touch; Yaz delved her way through it and circled it lightly. She paused, lifted her head, releasing a groan of disappointment from the Doctor, she said.

"What turns you on?" Yaz' voice hoarse and sexy; she sounded alluring and seductive. The Doctor moaned softly and replied.

"Anything, oh River always liked it when I pinched her nipple and kissed her, we could try that." She had tried to make her voice quite as sexy as Yaz, but she was afraid it had just sounded pathetic. Yaz nodded and put her head back between the Doctor's legs; she licked gently, easing in slowly, she had learned to go slow and try to tease. The Doctor grew louder and gave in to her desires, she moaned through it and Yaz smiled in victory as her name was cried out in pleasure. She trailed back up and kissed puffy lips, she leaned down and pinched her nipple softly, eliciting another groan.

They settled into each other, kissing every now and again. The day had been filled with excitement and new passion, they stumbled put through the automatic doors, clambered in each other's arms. Trudging back to the TARDIS and welcoming Ryan and Graham back in. They had all had an extraordinary day and retired to bed rather early.

Yaz picked herself out of bed, dropped into her slippers and tiptoed down the corridor to the control room. It was late, but the Doctor was still in her goggles doing yet more maintenance. "Are you coming to bed or am I going to have to watch you here all night." She stood in the doorway, leaning with her arms folded.

"Yes dear, I'm coming I just have to..." she was interupted with a passionate kiss before she could finish the sentence. She was dragged into bed and stayed there for some time, kissing and cuddling, until Yaz fell asleep and the Doctor left her to finish fixing the zigzag plotter.


End file.
